


Mixology

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 6 Challenge prompt was Christmas CocktailsWarnings: Fluff and hints of a relationshipPairing:  OFC x Tony StarkSummary: The team decided for make custom cocktails for a Christmas Party and Belle gets a mixology partner in crime
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 7





	Mixology

“OK so then we add in the vodka and shake It like this, and pour into the glass….. and then ypa” 

“Oh Jesus - I’m sorry Natasha but that……Oh god that’s awful” Belle managed to get out between gasping coughs

“Yeah ….. it’s not quiet how I remember it being” Natasha wiped a tear from her eye “ I think I might have missed something somewhere”

“Well unless you can work out what it is I don’t think we can add it to the list for the party. I mean you’re a lethal lady and all but, I think killing the guests and your team mates is a bit much”

Natasha let out a laugh “Yeah you’re probably right, but I have no idea what it could be. Maybe we just start again? Try another combination, or a different vodka?” 

“Or a different drink” Belle couldn’t help but suggest 

“Hmmm maybe - you know it’s easy for you - just whip up some mulled wine and give it a fancy name and you’re good”

“Perhaps. I mean I was planning on making some, but I wanted to make something else as well” Belle gave a shrug. The others seemed to be putting a lot of effort into coming up with their signature cocktails and Belle didn’t want to phone hers in.

“Ok Well what are you thinking of?” Natasha asked smiling at the remnants of the poured cocktail in her glass

“I don’t know, maybe something creamy, definitely cold to off set the mulled wine. I’ve been reading up on different recipes ….but making a choice is hard” Belle pushed her glass away the smell of the drink making her wrinkle her nose

“I hadn’t thought to looking into other recipes but maybe that would help, because this widows bite would strip paint from the wall”. Nat picked up the glasses and cocktail shaker dumping them in the sink.

“I’m gonna go out and maybe undertake some research. Come along?” 

Belle shook her head “Sorry Nat, I’ve got some research of my onto do and really don’t fancy getting dressed up to go out. I think Wanda is about though - I bet she would love to grab some drinks”

“Research Belle, it’s for research purposes only” Nat joked heading off to find Wanda. “If you change your mind then just ping me”

Looking over the mess that was left behind Belle shook her head and got to trying to tidy things up. The sides were sticky and the lids were off of the various bottles of alcohol not to mention the glasses, shakers and the ice that was melting everywhere.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Tony asked as he walked into the room. FRIDAY said that you and the widow were having a party but it looks like I’m too late”  
“‘Fraid so Tony. Nat wanted to work on her cocktail and we had a tasting session. She’s gone off to do some more research”

“Ah” Tony peered over the top of his glasses, as he picked up the half bottle of vodka followed by the shaker. 

“I wouldn’t ….” Belle tried to warn him as he lifted the glass to his nose and then gave a shudder and a sneeze

“What the hell is this? Dear god I would be scared to use this to clean my armor, let alone drink it” The way that his nose winked in disgust and his eyes screwed up made Belle laugh. She loved how expressive his face could be.

“Yeah it didn’t work out so well. We tried a couple of different recipes but that was the best one. That’s why Nat has gone to carry out some research. You’re lucky that all you did was smell it, I actually had to drink it”

Tony mock shuddered “Yuck. Ok so tell me hoe you got roped into this? Have you come up with a fancy name for the Mulled Wine?” Tony leant against the counter top rolling the vodka bottle between his hand

“I’ve got a couple of options to pick from, but with everyone else putting in so much effort I was trying to come up with another drink. Nat was going to help me but we distracted with tasting that”. Belle rested her elbows on the counter top copying his casual pose

“Ok so just to be clear, you want to come up with a magical cocktail and you went to a woman who learnt to make drinks I’m Russia rather than coming to the man who has spent a great deal of his adulthood sampling most of what is on offer. Snowflake I thought you were smarter than that” his tone was clearly teasing 

“Gee Tony I am not sure that your previous unhealthy relationship with alcohol puts you in the top position for drinks consultant for your own party”

“Well see that is why you work for me - because I did think of that”. The wink that he threw in her direction took any sting out of his words

“Well ok then - so what would you suggest that we do?”

“Firstly you clear down the surfaces, and I go and slip into something more comfortable, we grab a pad and then we get to experimenting” Tony was on his way out before Belle could respond so she just shook her head and got on with cleaning everything down.

When Tony appeared he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and sweat pants and came bearing gifts. 

“So starting with vodka might not be where we want to go so in met magical cabinet I have some things that will let us start of add the magic” 

Belle watched as he started to open what looked like a large tool chest, which in fact turn out to be a portable bar.

“So my Snowflake - tell me what you want your drink to be like”

Belle was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto her side which was stating to ache

“Ok so you are seriously telling me that you had to get a Dr to help remove glitter from down there. Oh god Tony!” She wiped tears from the corner of her eye

“Well it seemed like a good idea at the time and I didn’t know that it wouldn’t come off easily. I mean you know I’m all about being creative but damage in that area wouldn’t be a good thing … you know” He laughed himself. “Sometime you need to try new things - but personally that’s one that I would not recommend”

“Well thanks for the heads up. Ok so this one was pretty good” she gestured to the empty glasses that were sitting on the number 5 marker “ I think it could be the one”

Tony hummed in agreement - his eyes firmly fixed on Belle’s flushed face. Her eyes were sparking the joy and the drinks that they had been working on had helped her relax and have fun. She had looked beautiful at the Christmas party, dressed in her finery, but when she looked like this, just free and relaxed and so full of life, this was when she was at her most beautiful.

“I mean this other one was good too right?” Belle leant forward to gesture towards the glass on the number two mark slipping off her stool a little. Without thinking Tony’s hand was there to steady her. One hand wrapped carefully around her forearm and the other reached round her waist. Her warmth seeped into him, and he took a moment to just enjoy being so close to her.

“Easy there tiger. Yeah number 2 was ok, the last one was close to being there. Maybe we need to just make it a little more special. You know so it reflects you” 

Belle relaxed as Tony caught her as she slipped, the drink was going other head a little more than she had thought. She hadn’t realized how close he was to her but having him near by didn’t make her uncomfortable, quite the opposite Tony always made her feel safe. 

His eyes were warm and welcoming, and for the first time that she could remember she didn’t feel uncomfortable being close to a man. Her eyes roamed his face, the battles that he had fought , personally and as Iron Man showed on his face in a way that could of made him look tired but to Belle it just made him look more dignified. The lines around his eyes and mouth showed the emotions that he was quick to express. She had the feeling that no matter how he like to seem to bold and brash and appear self centered, a lot of the time he was just trying to look out for those that he cared for. Belle knew that when she was with him she always felt safe and at home.

Tony knew that he had been staring at Belle for what would be considered an inappropriate amount of time, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The quiet woman who had come into the training program had grown in front of his eyes over the past year. He had been impressed with her from day one, the way she handled herself had been exemplary but when he had started to break down her walls, she had started to show her real self, and that real self was a true shining star. People were gravitating towards her without her even trying and he counted himself among the throng. He liked to think that he had been the first one to see it and he would be damned if he would let anyone hurt her.

Belle gave him a gentle smile and he couldn’t help but reach out and brush her hair back away from her face, taking his hand from her waist, letting his hand linger for a just a moment before pulling it back. 

“How about we see if can get this nailed sweetheart” he prompted

Belle gave a long blink before nodding her head in agreement and turning back to reach out for the glasses they used for the last drink and checking the list of the spirits they had used and lining them up for Tony.

Sleep wasn’t coming easy for Steve so he decided to get up and grab some warm milk and see if that helped. Heading in he rolled his eyes at the mess that he could see on the countertops from the door way. He had no idea what had been going on here but it looks like it was fun. Sometimes it was like living with teenagers, though usually that was Clint and Sam. He was surprised to see the liquor cabinet from Tony’s personal area through I the common area and figured if one of the others had touched it they could deal with Tony. Shaking his head he looked over to see if the rest of the room was as big of a disaster he froze before starting to grin. The room wasn’t as empty as he had first assumed, lying on the couch was Tony and curled into his side, head resting on his chest was Belle. Tony’s arms were wrapped around her, his face titled down as if he had been looking at her before he fell asleep. Belle was wrapped around him, one leg thrown over him, both arms wrapped around his torso. They both looked at peace and Steve finally saw what Bucky had been telling him about since movie night. Not wanting to wake them up he decided that he could leave the clean up and the milk for now. Instead he headed over to one of the chairs picking up the blanket that they kept for movie nights and placed it over the sleeping couple.

“FRIDAY, dim the lights and make sure that anything these guys were working on has been saved” he spoke quietly knowing that the AI would pick it up “and see if you can make sure they aren’t disturbed in the morning”.

As he headed back to his room he felt a little spring in his step


End file.
